Many computer systems may be arranged to operate with a removable device. For example, a personal computer may have a Peripheral Component Interface (PCI) slot to receive a network interface card. The removable device typically includes an option read-only memory (ROM). An option ROM may include embedded control software to assist in configuring the removable device for operation with a particular system. The amount of non-volatile memory available to implement an option ROM, however, may be limited. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques in implementing an option ROM for a removable device.